Sakuma and the Speachless Woem
by CasperNight1525
Summary: This is a fan fic and Sakuma meeting a girl who can't talk! At all! He dosn't even realise he is falling in love with her untill she starts to play soccer.
1. Chapter 1

**Casper: OMG! I hope you like this new fan fiction! I was inspired while I was sleeping!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven only the OCs.**

**Warning: Love, maybe Lemon.**

Treen walked down the street, her hood covering her eyes, hands in pockets and her eyes on the ground, _I don't want anyone to see me. I don't want anyone to talk to me or even come near me! _She thought to herself.

Treen had long silver hair, golden eyes. She was extremely shy and hated when people spoke to her or touched her because of some bad experiences of being physically abused by her dad and step mom.

Treen sighed a little, but suddenly she stopped as her head smacked against someone else's who seemed to be running for some reason.

Treen shook her head and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and jumped when she saw a boy sitting in front of her. He had silvery hair and wore an eye patch.

"I'm so sorry!" he said standing up and holding out his hand to help Treen.

Treen shook her head and started squirming away, she shook her head again.

The boy was shocked, "Are you ok?" He asked squatting down, "My name is Sakuma by the way." He smiled.

"Sakuma!" A voice called. Sakuma turned his head to see some boys running over.

"Jude! Byron! Mark! Axel!" he called standing back up.

Treen quickly stood up but tripped over her own feet. Sakuma caught her, "Be careful." He said. Treen began to shake violently.

"What wrong with her?" Jude, a boy wearing a cape, goggles and with brown dread lock asked.

Sakuma shrugged looking at Treen who had pushed him away. She held her chest and glared at them from under her hood.

"Hey are you ok?" a boy with an orange head band asked.

Treen scrunched her eyes tight, _Make them go away! PLEASE! Make them go away! _She wished, but when she opened her eyes and saw the boys still standing there, she fainted, falling backwards and slamming her head onto the pavement.

**Inazuma boys P.O.V…**

Sakuma knelt down and took Treen's hood off her. He placed his hand on her for head, "She doesn't have a fever?" he muttered.

"Then why did she faint?" Byron asked squatting down next to Sakuma.

Jude sighed, "Maybe she got scared?" he said, "She seemed a little freaked out when we all showed up?" he shrugged.

"You might be right?" Axel said looking over Sakuma's head at Treen who lay unconscious.

"C'mon! Let's get her back to the school. That way, while we practice, we can keep an eye on her until she wakes up at the same time." Mark said.

They all nodded and Sakuma picked her up, bridal style.

**Over at Raimon Junior highs soccer field…**

"Hey Nelly!" Mark called as he, Byron, Jude, Axel and Sakuma walked up.

"Yes Mark?" Nelly asked, her arms crossed as usual.

Mark and Sakuma told Nelly about what had happened.

"Oh, do you at least know her name?" Nelly asked looking at Treen.

They shook their heads. Nelly sighed. Cilia stood up, "Well then when she wakes up we can ask her." She smiled.

"Yeah." Silvia smiled.

**Halfway through training…**

"She's awake!" Silvia called to the guys.

Sakuma, Mark, Byron, Jude and Axel all ran over.

"Who's awake?" Nathan asked grabbing a bottle of water and drinking.

"The girl Sakuma ran into. She fainted as they brought her here. Nelly and I have been watching her the whole time until she woke up." Silvia said pointing towards the school, "She's in the sick bay." She said.

Sakuma didn't even wait for anyone else to spake. He just walked straight off.

Mark, Jude, Axel and practically half the team followed.

**In the sick bay…**

Treen shook as Nelly stood watching her, "Tell me your name." Nelly smiled.

Treen shivered and shook her head.

"What's wrong? I told you my name." Nelly said confused and irritated by Treen's behaviour.

Sakuma burst through the door causing Nelly to turn around and Treen to bolt from the bed to the window and crouch down hugging herself.

Sakuma looked at Treen, "Oh damn! I didn't mean to scare you." He said walking over and kneeling down.

Treen tried to move back but the wall was in the way. She closed her eyes again and opened them over and over trying to make everyone just vanish!

End of chapter one!

**Casper: Hope you enjoyed it!...I got to go to bed now and I will type the rest tomorrow!...Maybe?**

**Sakuma: Bey!**

**Treen: *Nodds* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Casper: Hey! I got chapter two!**

**Treen: *Nodes***

**Sakuma: It's about time!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven only my OC(s)  
**

Treen gripped her head tight; tears rolling down from her eyes, _Oh god make them go away! Please!_ Treen thought. She opened her eyes again and Saw that everyone else had left the room, except Sakuma who was sitting next to her.

"What wrong?" Sakuma asked placing his hand on Treen's shoulder.

Treen shook a little, not as badly as the first time, she didn't dear to speak but she knew they wouldn't leave her alone until she did. But, she couldn't. Treen never learned to speak so she had no way of communicating. She knew words just not how to say them out loud. Treen shut her eyes again trying to think, what her parents called her, "T-t-tree-een…Treen" she muttered, shocked by her own voice.

"Treen?" Sakuma smiled "Is that your name?" he asked.

Treen nodded weekly.

Sakuma smiled at her, "My name is Sakuma Jirou." He held out his hand slightly.

Treen shivered, it was snowing outside. The only thing Treen was wearing was a grey hoodie covering a short sleeves black top, dark blue shorts and white runners. She smiled weakly and took Sakuma's hand, "T-Treen." She muttered again, "I-I-I c-c-an-n't t-talk p-p-prop-e-erl-ly." She stuttered, but Sakuma understood.

"You can't talk properly." He repeated for her.

Treen nodded.

Sakuma stood up and helped Treen up, "C'mon." he smiled, "I'll show you around the school." He smiled.

Treen nodded and they walked out of the sick bay.

**Later on at the soccer field…**

Sakuma led Treen down to the soccer field, "C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone." Sakuma smiled.

Treen hesitated and nodded, "o-o-k" she nodded again.

Sakuma waved, "Guys!" he called and everyone looked and ran over.

Treen jumped and gripped Sakuma's arm, standing behind him. She peeked over his shoulder at the faces of the Raimon team.

"Hi." Mark smiled, "I'm Mark Evans!" he grinned, "And you are?" he asked.

Treen stepped behind Sakuma, burying her face into his back.

"Wow! She really is shy isn't she?" Jude muttered, his arms crossed.

"It' ok you know!" Sakuma said turning around to grab Treen by the arms, he gently pulled her in front of him.

Treen shifted from one foot to the other, took a deep breath and pointed to herself and muttered, "T-t-Treen." She looked at Sakuma who just smiled.

"Nice to meet you Treen." Mark smiled.

Treen didn't speak. She just stared.

**After being introduced to everyone…**

Treen watched as the team practiced. She was sitting next to Cilia, Jude's sister, and she couldn't keep her eyes off the ball as the boys, and Sue and Tori, dribbled it down the field.

"You really seem to be getting into the game Treen." Cilia smiled.

Treen nodded, "I-I-I U-used t-to p-play." She stuttered.

"Really?" Silvia jumped up a little out of her seat looking at Treen, "Do you know any moves? What position did you play?" Silva asked.

Treen blinked, "M-midfielder. A-a-and y-yes." She smiled a little.

"Would you consider playing?" Nelly asked.

Treen shook her head, "N-n-n-n-o" she stuttered. Treen looked back at the boys practicing, _I wish I could play. But, I would never be able to handle people watching me all the time!_ She thought. Treen crossed her arms and watched as Sakuma got the ball, he dribbled it down the field and passed it over to Shawn as Jude went to intercept him.

Shawn kicked the ball backwards to Jordan who quickly moved up the field to Nathan and Xavier who stood blocking his way. Jordan kicked the ball to Axel who kicked it to Byron who used God Break.

Mark used Fist of Justice to block the shot, but it was easily broken through.

"Nice shot!" Mark called to Byron.

"Thanks Mark" Byron smiled.

Treen couldn't sit still, "I-I-I wa-nt to g-g-o p-play w-w-ith t-t-them." She stuttered and looked at the coach who nodded.

"Treen will be joining in on training!" The coach called and everyone looked over.

Sakuma looked at Treen who was standing up and walking over, "I-I w-want t-t-o p-play." She muttered pointing at herself.

"Great! What Position do you play?" Mark asked enthusiastically.

"Mi-midfield." She muttered.

"You're getting better at the talking thing Treen." Sakuma smiled.

Treen blushed a little and grinned for the first time.

Sakuma blushed, when he realised he had been staring at her for a while he went even redder, "Um? Do you have any special moves?" he asked.

Treen nodded, "Moon River." She smiled, "T-the o-o-nly w-w-ord-s I can s-say p-properly a-a-re Moon River, Hear, Treen a-and shadow." She smiled.

"Awesome! Hey do you think you would consider showing us that Moon River thing you just mentioned?" Mark smiled.

"Yeah, you really should." Silvia said pushing Treen onto the field.

Treen hesitated but walked over to grab a soccer ball. She stood in front of the goals and dropped the ball onto the ground. She took a deep breath and sighed. Treen began to dribble the ball, she kicked it up to rest on her foot, and she clapped her hands above her head and began to spin on one foot with the ball hooked on her foot. As the Treen and the ball spun a silver light appeared like a river, she kicked the ball up and kicked it at the goals, "Moon River!" she shouted and a glistening sliver ball went flying at the goals.

Mark went to use Fist of Justice but was to slow and the ball went into the goals.

Treen looked and smiled at Sakuma who smiled back. Everyone ran over, even Mark, "That was incredible." Nathan patted Treen on the back.

"Maybe Treen would like to join the team?" The coach said waking up, "What do you say?" he asked.

Treen thought for a while and said, "Yes." She was shocked at the fact she had said 'Yes' without stuttering.

End of Chapter two…

**Casper: Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Byron: Yes!**

**Sakuma: Where the heck did you come from?**

**Casper: I brought him with me!**

**Treen: Thanks again!**


End file.
